1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced technique of forming a wiring board, an electro-optical device (display device) to which this technique is applied and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes research, development and commercialization concerning a TFT-driving-mode LED display device, which is one of the self-light-emitting display devices that drive a pixel by a TFT etc. Such a display device is disclosed in, for example, the following documents: “S. W.-B. Tam, M. Kimura, et al., Proc. IDW '99, p. 175”, “M. Kimura, et al., J. SID 8, p. 93 (2000)”, “M. Kimura, et al., Dig. AM-LCD 2000, p. 245”, and “S. W.-B. Tam, M. Kimura, et al., Proc. IDW 2000, p. 243”.
FIG. 11 is a schematic of a pixel circuit of a related art TFT-driving-mode light-emitting display device. Scanning lines 311 and signal lines 312 are formed in a matrix. At each intersection of the scanning lines 311 and the signal lines 312, a pixel circuit is formed that includes a switching TFT 313, a driving TFT 314, and a light-emitting element 315. When the scanning line 311 is “on” potential, the switching TFT 313 samples the electrical potential of the signal line 312.
The driving TFT 314 controls quantity of the current supplied by a feed line 316 and flowing into the light-emitting element 315 according to the electrical potential sampled by the switching TFT 313, so as to control the light-emitting condition of the light-emitting element 315.